The White Bunny
by i regret being here and 12
Summary: left


**The White Bunny or Choco Usagi-chii or a Choco Fishy~!  
>- The Joker<br>**

* * *

><p>"Ah~! Easter~!" Amu said happily, stretching and yawning. "How I love the chocolate you give to me~!"<p>

"Amu, the girls are here!" her mother called. Amu walked from her balcony and downstairs. Utau and Rima were waiting.

"Hello~!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Hi." they replied with a smile.

"Some 'cool' person is overly happy today." Utau smirked at the rosette.

"It's Easter~! Chocolate time~!" she cheered.

"There's more to life than chocolate." she chided with a playful glare.

"Theirs is nothing better than chocolate!" Amu said dramatically is a victory pose. Rima and Utau sweat dropped.

"Let's go to the café already." Rima said as she turned to the door. The other two followed. They started to walk towards the café using the park way – Amu's shortcut.

They walked in a comfortable silence. Petals falling from trees along with leaves. It was very calming. They walked around the fallen and around small puddles and enjoyed life and the time of Spring that created it.

Amu sighed contently and stretched. They were almost near the exit of the park. As she breathed in deeply she closed her eyes. The air was cold and ticklish. An abnormally warm for the weather air hit her neck and her eyes were covered.

"Yo." was the greeting from person. Amu started going red, either with anger or from embarrassment, and she grabbed the hands of her scarer. They were warm against her cold hands. She could've held them for ages but she realised who they belonged to and shoved them to that person's side.

"Ikuto!" she said angrily. He responded with his usual smirk that made her blush even further. The girls were way ahead of her so they didn't notice a thing and they disappeared over the hill and towards the exit. Amu sighed again but more in exasperation.

"Hello, Strawberry Head." he greeted again.

"Hello, Blueberry Head!" Amu retorted, sticking out her tongue.

Their argument continued and people avoided them muttering things like, "Couples quarrel."; "Young heated love." and things along the lines. That made them even more mad at each other and they continued at it, spouting random things about each other's flaws and what annoys them both. They soon were just shouting at each other, not arguing.

_Rustle._

Amu whipped her head behind her.

"What was that?" Ikuto asked. Amu got slightly scared but her anger resurface and she turned to him angrily.

"Oh no you don't mister! I'm not gonna get scared into your arms and teased by you again!" she told him off.

"I'm not leading you on I swear. There's something there!" he said. Another rustle was heard and Amu became frightened again. She slowly backed away behind Ikuto and held his arm with a tight grip.

"If you're lying, I'm going to kill- kya!" the thing came out of the bushes as a blur of white. Amu hid behind Ikuto and held him tight. They finally got a good look of the 'thing'. It was a snowy white rabbit. Ikuto had a blank stare while Amu slowly showed herself.

"Watch out. It's a ferocious terrifying bunny rabbit." Ikuto said sarcastically. Amu glared with a pout and a blush and punched him on the head and turning away stubbornly.

"Sh-Shut up! I didn't know it was a bunny!" she stuttered. It tilted its head at them. Amu's eyes became shiny like a child's as she squealed.

"Oh my god you're so cute~!" she gushed as she hugged Ikuto's arm again and shook it around. "Ne, Ikuto, Let's catch it~!"

"One, No and Two, no." he replied and walked away but Amu was still on his arm and steered him her way. Unfortunately she turned him around to hard and too suddenly and he tripped and fell…on her…and her chest.

"Kyaaa!" she squealed as she pushed him off her and backed away, holding herself protectively. "P-Perv!"

"It wasn't my fault! You're the one who latched onto me." he said, rubbing the back of his head. He watched the bunny hop over to where Amu was sitting and sniff at her hand.

"Aww~! Cute~!" she squealed happily.

"What happened to Miss Cool and Spicy?" Ikuto smirked, getting back up on his feet.

"Sh-Shut up!" she said, regaining what little 'coolness' she had in front of a soft fluffy bunny. It put its paw on top of Amu's and raised it and in her hand, a foiled chocolate Easter bunny appeared.

"W-Wow! Th-Thank you." she said, looking from the bunny to her chocolate one. The bunny then hopped to Ikuto and put its paw on his hand. Instead of a chocolate bunny, he got a chocolate taiyaki.

"Uh, thanks bunny?" he said with uncertainty. The bunny nodded at him with a bunny-ish smirk. Since Ikuto had an affinity for animals, he understood what was behind the smirk and smirked himself. "Happy Easter little guy." he said, raising his other hand and patting its head. Amu looked confused.

"Eh? What? I'm confused~!" she whined. The bunny hopped up and nudged her cheek.

"He gave you a kiss. Lucky bastard." Ikuto muttered and it stuck its tongue out at him.

"Hahaha! Cute!" she laughed. She got up and dusted herself off. The bunny left without a trace.

"Aw~! It's gone." She whined again.

"No kidding." Ikuto said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. Amu stuck her tongue out at him like the bunny rabbit did and unwrapped the a small section of the chocolate bunny and took a bite. Her eyes lit up and she smiled in delight.

"Yummy~!" she said. Ikuto eyed her as she took another bite.

"Let me have a taste." he said with a smirk. He leaned towards her and took a piece of chocolate that was hanging out of her mouth **(you guys know the cookie scene with Hikaru and Kaoru and Haruhi in OHSHC right? It's kinda like that but with chocolate)**. He watched her blush and smirked. "Thanks for the chocolate."

"You have taiyaki! Why do you need my chocolate?" she squealed, trying to hide her blush.

"I just wanted a taste~." Ikuto pouted which made Amu blush more. He took a bite of the taiyaki leaving behind Amu. She ran up to him and kissed him which took him by surprise. She licked at his lips and forced them open. She then used her tongue and swiped at the piece of taiyaki. She couldn't part with him because he started to search her mouth. She quickly swallowed the food and pushed herself on him. They separated panting, Amu as red as strawberry but with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"I win!" she panted. Ikuto smirked back at her and grabbed her by the waist.

"Can I have another taste?" he asked. She wrapped her arms around her neck and they kissed again, the food lay discarded on the ground.

The bunny came out and took them away. Ikuto caught a quick glance over at it. The bunny gave a sort of thumbs up seeing as it didn't have opposable thumbs. He winked in return and continued his make-out with Amu who forgot about her other two friends.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

><p>~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~<p>

"Where's Amu?" Rima asked her fellow blonde.

"I don't know…Let's just go." Utau said. And they both turned around and left.

They forgot about her too.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

><p>~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~<p>

They sat on a park bench with Amu leaning on his shoulder.

"Happy Easter, Amu." Ikuto said. She smiled.

"Happy Easter, Ikuto." she replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Another reupload. It was from when I was a (noob) fluff writer. I'm lime, lemons and everything inbetween now. ;P XD<strong>** Hope you enjoyed. ^-^;; **

**25/1/12: Just changing the structure a small bit. Again, I say that this was from my noob months. I've grown so much in so little time. :'3 XD LATEZ! :D  
><strong>


End file.
